Currently, television programs are broadcast with more information than is needed. One reason for this is to compensate for potential error bursts in the channel. As a result, additional bandwidth is unnecessarily consumed on a channel.
In addition, when a broadcaster wants to send additional data to a television viewer, the broadcaster typically provides the additional data to the viewer over a separate channel. Again, this consumes additional channels that may be used for providing additional content or programming.
Moreover, to transmit information to the viewer, the broadcaster may be required to add additional equipment to their existing infrastructure. This adds costs to transmitting the information to the viewer.